The Forks Chronicles
by kiki1592
Summary: A series of one-shots. Doesn't have to be read in order. Mainly usual pairings, but may change in future stories. Please R&R! Rated T, cuz that's how I roll. Please enjoy...


Okay, this is just a collection of random one shots

**Okay, this is just a collection of random one shots. I like to do this type of thing and loving hearing what you think (if it's mean, too, just say it nicely). These don't need to be read in order, I don't care. These will mainly do usual pairings, but some may stray off the beaten path. These are all post-Eclipse unless I state otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. But, if I did, Breaking Dawn would be out already. I do, however, own all the OC's that are in any of these stories, like Ruth for example.**

Ruth

Jacob Black's POV

The wind ruffled my fur. I wasn't sure what day it was. I wasn't even sure how many days had passed since I left the reservation. I know it had been at least ten. I hadn't even turned back into a human yet. I had hunted, killed innocent animals, and wished I hadn't eaten at all. I hadn't heard the pack in five days and was guessing I outran their minds. Finally, a small town came into view ahead of me and I halted. I was starving and my appetite got the better of me.

Ducking behind a wide tree, I finally let my anger cool me down. The shivers ran up my back and I was a human again. I shoved my legs into my shorts and checked the pockets quickly. Low and behold, I found twenty dollars!

I walked quickly into town, itching to fill my empty belly. I passed a hot dog stand, pizza place, deli, and fruit cart. Nothing caught my eye, until I saw a small diner. It had a sign above it that said _Ruthie's All Day Diner _in a bright pink neon print. Normally, I wouldn't step foot in a place like that, but for some reason, I walked in.

The place wasn't crowded. Low booths covered two walls and small tables were set up across the floor. One wall was a bar with red stools in front of it. I waited patiently at the counter until a short stocky woman appeared.

"How many?" She asked politely, giving me a look that I recognized. It said 'You're pretty cute.'

"Just one," I said as politely as I could. I barely noticed her, my mind was too preoccupied. Mainly with thoughts of Bella. Oh, Bella, why did you have to pick that bloodsucker? I was right here and our kids would be almost normal…well, at least we could have had kids. I knew that if Edward, the scum, had died when he was supposed to then Bella and I would be together. We could be planning _our _engagement. We could be looking for houses together. I may be fifteen, but Bella had loved me, I know she did. She just loved _him _more. I don't understand what she saw in him.

I sat down in a booth and absently picked up a menu. It wasn't expensive, so I could get pretty much anything I wanted. A soft voice spoke to me after a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Ruth. I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with a drink?" I looked up…and froze.

She was the most beautiful thing I ever saw. Better than Bella, even. Her hair was long and reddish-brown. Her eyes were a gorgeous brown, soft and yet smart looking. Her skin was tan and suited her well. Her figure was amazing. She was on the short side and had perfect proportions. If I had stood up I would have towered over her by at least a foot.

But, I couldn't stand up. I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't even remember my name. I stuttered a few times before I remembered how to speak properly.

"Hi, I'm Jacob. I'm actually not from around here. Is this your diner?" I asked casually. She looked at me warmly and looked back at the bar behind her quickly.

"Yeah, hold on. Just give me one second, okay?" she asked. I nodded. Ruth walked back to the bar, set her apron down and walked back. "You're lucky I'm on break," She smiled and I melted, "This isn't my diner exactly, my dad owns it. I'm working here for the summer. He named the place after my mom. Where are you from?" she asked, sitting down and setting her chin on her folded hands.

"Washington state. A little town called Forks. It rains a lot, not much fun." I said smiling. She smiled, too, and my grin widened.

We spent hours talking casually. She told me all about her family. Her mom who died when she was four, her dad who she lived with now, her grandparents in Kentucky, her pets, favorite shows, animals, colors, friends. I told her about everything. Bella, Billy, Charlie, Edward, the pack, all of my secrets. She didn't seem all that surprised.

"You know, I feel a strange connection to you. How long are you going to be in town?" Ruth asked. I shrugged.

"However long I feel like, I guess. I feel a connection to you, too. So much stronger than what I felt with anybody, even Bella." I smiled, looking at her. She smiled, too.

"So, do you want to go take a walk or something? I don't know why, but I don't think I want you to leave yet." Ruth smirked shyly. I nodded, excited to still be with her.

"Yeah, I'd love for you to show me around."

"Okay, hold on. I just have to let my dad know." She led me to the bar and called for her dad, "Dad! Come here. This is my friend Jacob. I'm going to show him around because he's new to town. I'll be back before ten o'clock." She said to a smiling, bald man. He nodded and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Ruth's dad, Will. Be careful with my daughter." He said with a smile. I laughed.

"Oh, I will, don't worry." I said as we left.

We walked slowly around the town, Ruth pointing out things here and there. The sun went down and we sat at the edge of a lake to watch the sunset. The sky was full of oranges and pinks and reds and yellows, but I couldn't pay attention. All I could watch was Ruth. As we got up, well after nightfall, I took her hand. She smiled and continued with our tour.

We walked slowly to her house, looking for excuses not to separate. The porch light was on.

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Ruth asked me.

"I hope so, unless of course, you don't want to see me again." My face clouded over with worry. She smiled.

"No, I definitely want to see you again." She stood on her tiptoes and I bent down slowly. Our lips met and her hands went around my neck. I set my warm hands on her waist. We stayed like that for who knows how long, until our breathing was ragged.

After that night, I decided to move into town. Ruth and I saw each other every night. I got a job at her dad's diner. One day, I'm going to marry her.

**Well, there's my first story. I'll try to update at least once a week. Please review if you liked it. In case you didn't understand, Jacob imprinted on Ruth.**


End file.
